


You Call That a Date? (5/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CapSilver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Pietro on their first date.  It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call That a Date? (5/30)

It was a small cafe overlooking the Hudson River.   The Jersey cliffs were a cascade of rust and gold leaves that rustled quietly in the wind.  

Steve sipped his coffee, watching his companion over the rim of his mug.

The afternoon light set Pietro's bronze skin in a soft glow, making his white hair even more brilliant.  The boy blinks and their eyes catch.

"What?" he demanded, his accent so heavy that the "w" came out as a sharp "v."

"Pretty nice cafe, huh?" Steve returned with a grin.  "I used to come here with Bucky way, way back when..."

The speedster frowned.  He lifted his cup, sniffing curiously at its still-steaming contents.  Pietro wrinkled his nose at it before setting it back down on its saucer.  The milky tea splashes over the rim, staining the pristine tablecloth.

"Transia's cafes are much nicer..." he mumbled.  "To serve me such sludge..."

"I am sure they are but-"

"And the service is so slow," the boy continued, his slender fingers tracing the words on the menu.  

"Well, I could flag down the-"

"And are these prices a joke?!" Pietro half-shouted.  "Why is a coffee nearly ten of your American dollars?  And what on Earth is 'maht-chyah' latte..."

Steve shrugged.

"It's Japanese green tea with steamed milk..."

"Blasphemy..." muttered the speedster with a frown.  "Everything is upside-down here in America.  Wrong."

Steve looked away, watching the boats float along the river.

"I don't think it's 'wrong,'" he said after awhile.  "It's a new place - a meeting of the old and the new and the wonderful things that come from that..."  His fingers inched closer, ghosting against the speedster's fist.

"I want to go home," Pietro murmured, pulling his hands into his lap.  "To Transia," he added.  

Steve smiled.

"Transia is kinda far.  Let's head back to the mansion for now," he said, fishing his wallet from his jacket's pocket.  "Let me pay the bill first and-" 

There was a rush of air. 

Steve looked up.

Pietro's now empty chair spun on one leg before toppling over.

Steve sighed as a fresh fifty dollar bill floated down onto the stained tablecloth.


End file.
